


This Is The Day

by Silvaimagery



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: AU, Adultery, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mental Abuse, Murder, Physical Abuse, Public Humiliation, dark-ish fic, finding love in all the wrong places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so quickly, it was all very confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea, I think it came from some dark dusty corner of my brain. But anyway. Hope you guys enjoy.

“I don’t really think-”

“I didn’t ask you what you thought. Now shut up and bend over.”

“Sam, I don’t-”

The slap catches me by surprise.

I blink my eyes as dots dance in front of my vision.

He takes the opportunity to push me onto the bed.

I grab at his hands as he undoes my pants.

“Sam, stop. Please.”

“Come on, you know you like it.”

I start to panic.

“I really don’t want to. I haven’t b-been feeling well.”

He punches my inner tight and I groan.

He moves away.

“I don’t know why I ever married you. You’re not even a good fuck. I’m going out.”

“Sam.”

“Might find someone who does want to ride my cock.”

He slams the door shut on his way out.

I curl up on the bed and cry silently.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I knew Sam had a temper, he always had.

It hadn’t always been like this, at least he didn’t show it.

Not until recently.

What the heck am I saying?

Of course he was like this, he had been like this to me for a long time.

He had been mean to me in middle school.

And in high school, yes he had been a jerk and he had tortured me and bullied me.

It got so bad that my family moved away to Pennsylvania where I finished my last year of high school.

I had come back to college and that is when I saw Sam again.

I was scared but he apologized for the way he had treated me and we got talking.

I felt like I was seeing the real Sam Hess.

We had gone out a few times to movies and to diner.

And one day he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes.

It had been a time when his bulk and his towering height hadn’t been scary to me, instead I had felt comforted.

I knew he would defend me from anyone who wanted to harm me.

After we graduated college, we got married.

My family had not been happy but I loved Sam.

I thought I loved Sam.

I made myself believe I loved Sam.

And now going on eighteen years of marriage and I had been right back in high school the last twelve.

I get up and redress myself, make myself presentable before going to work.

Sam had money what with his trucking company.

But I liked getting out of the house and earning my own money.

I had been working at a bank for five years.

It was tiring and boring sometimes but I mostly worked on loans.

So, the commission money was good.

Not that I made any much of that.

People didn’t really like to talk to me, maybe because I always acted nervous and jittery.

I take a couple of deep breaths before getting out of the car.

I walk in to the bank and punch in.

I get a cup of coffee before going to my office.

I sigh as I sit.

I could already feel a bruise forming where Sam punched me.

I jump as someone knocks on my door.

I put down my coffee cup before I can spill hot coffee all over myself.

I look up at the man standing in the doorway.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiles.

“No, no. It’s alright, come in. Can I help you?”

“I hope you can.”

He comes in and takes a seat.

“I would like to open an account.”

“Well. Pearl usually takes care of new accounts. I can go see if she’s available.” I say standing.

He looks up at me.

He…I don’t know.

There was something intimidating and inviting about this man.

His hair was weird but he wasn’t ugly per se.

“What happened to your cheek?” He asks.

I lift a hand to cover it.

“Nothing, I was uh, I hit myself.”

“Really?” He asks lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

I sit back down.

“Oh yah. Felt real clumsy let me tell you.” I say smiling.

I swallow as he narrows his eyes critically.

“Seems like a good story.”

“No. Not really.”

“No. Go on. I’ve done my share of stupid things.”

“Well.” I clear my throat. “I was reaching for a glass you see and I couldn’t quite reach it because of my height so I just jumped a bit and pushed it with my fingers and down tumble two glasses and…” I point at my cheek.

I shrug and try to laugh it off.

“Huh. Well, what do you know? It sounds like I would feel foolish if that happened to me.”

I nod my head.

“Right, yes.”

“So about that new account. Do you think you can help me Mr?”

“Niggard. Lester Niggard.”

“Lester.”

“I would really love to but Pearl doesn’t like it when I take her customers away.”

“So?”

I stare at him.

He leans forward.

“You shouldn’t be afraid of her or anyone else Lester.”

“What?”

“It’s a red tide.”

“A red what now?”

“A red tide, Lester, this life of ours. If you don’t stand up to it, you’re just gonna get washed away.”

Somehow his words make sense.

It made me feel…stronger, better.

“I can help you open a new account.” I say.

“Good.”

His presence is oddly calming.

We talk as I work on getting him an account.

Not about anything personal mind, but it is still nice to talk to someone who wasn’t being condescending or judgmental.

“Alright then, you’re all set to go.”

“Thank you Lester.”

We both stand and I shake his hand.

“I know this might sound weird but, would you be available for lunch?”

“Oh, uh, jeez. I’m married.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Look Mr. Malvo, I don’t-”

“Lorne.”

“Pardon?”

“My name, Lorne.”

“Right. Well, I’m not the kind of person who does this.”

“What? Have lunch with someone else?”

I laugh.

“No. I just-” I sigh at a loss for words.

“Tell you what. I’m staying at Leroy’s Motor Inn, room 23. Give me a call if you change your mind. I’ll be in town for a couple of days.”

I nod.

“Have a good day Lester. You deserve it.”

My eyes prickle with tears.

I watch him walk out of the bank.

Well heck.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day I feel like I’m floating on a cloud.

Someone else wanted me.

Someone thought I was attractive.

Well, Malvo hadn’t right out come and said it but it was pretty obvious.

I smile to myself.

When I get home, Sam is already there in the shower.

I go up to our room and get his clothes ready for tonight.

We were supposed to go over to my brother’s house for dinner.

I hum as I throw together a salad.

“What are you so happy about? Did you make some real money?” Sam laughs.

“No. I just…it was a good day at work.”

“Was it?” 

I nod.

“Good. Maybe tonight then you won’t say no to sex.”

I shrug.

He sighs angrily.

“Come on then.”

I follow him out to the garage and into the car.

It was silent and a bit uncomfortable on the drive over to my brother’s.

Sam was fine with ignoring me and I was too scared to say anything.

When we get to my brother’s, Kitty answers the door.

She smiles at us and I can tell when her eyes land on my red cheek.

Her smile becomes forced as she ushers us in.

“Why don’t you come and help me?” She asks.

“Yah, sure.”

I follow her to the kitchen while my brother and Sam go down to the basement.

“How are you?” She asks.

“Yah, real good.”

She glances at me.

“Now I know what you’re thinking and-”

“Lester. This is not the first time he has hit you. You should really consider leaving him.”

I swallow.

“And go where? You know Sam. He won’t stand for that.”

“He can’t force you to stay with him. Chaz and I could help you.”

“Kitty.”

“Listen Lester, I love you a lot. You’re like my brother. Heck, you are my brother. I don’t want to see you like this. It will just get worse and you know it.”

I take a deep breath forcing my emotions down.

“It’s not always so bad. I just have to-” I swallow as my eyes prick with tears. “It will all be alright.”

“Hon, I hope for your sake that it will be.” Her fingers curl around mine and I squeeze them back.

I nod.

“What are we talking about over here?” Sam asks putting an arm around my shoulders.

I tense.

“I was just telling Lester about this new thing I saw of Rachel Ray.” Kitty smiles moving her hand away.

“Well anything you can do to help improve Lester’s cooking.” Sam laughs.

“Yeah, I can’t say that I’m too good but at least I learned not to let the smoke detector tell me when the food is done.” I say laughing.

Sam laughs too.

Kitty nods and her smile is forced.

“Well, let’s eat.” Chaz says.

We all sit at the table.

“This is real good Kitty.” I say eating my slice of roast beef.

“Yah, hon. Real good.” Chaz says.

Kitty smiles.

“You know who makes real good food? Gina.” Sam says.

“Gina?” Kitty asks.

“Works down at the Lucky Penny.”

“Huh. And how do you know her?” She asks.

Sam sits back and stares at her.

I look down at my plate.

“The Lucky Penny, that’s a strip club right?” Chaz asks. “Heard some of my colleges talking about it.”

“You should go. Got some real lookers.”

Chaz glances at me before looking at Kitty.

“Nah. Nothing could be as good as what I have here at home.” He says patting his wife’s hand. “Don’t you think Sam?”

“Yah, Kitty’s a real looker.”

“I was talking about Lester.” Chaz tells him.

Sam shrugs.

“Well, sometimes a man needs more than he’s got at home. I know I do.” Sam says.

“Where did you get the recipe for these green bean?” I ask.

“Lester’s been a real bitch lately, don’t know what’s crawled up his butt hole. I know it hasn’t been me.” Sam laughs.

Chaz tightens his jaw.

I clear my throat.

“Sam.” I say.

“What?” He demands.

“This really isn’t proper talk now.”

“I’ll say whatever the heck I want.”

“Yeah, but it’s just that we are guests here and we shouldn’t-”

He leans closer to me and my heart starts hammering in my chest.

“I’m getting real tired of you Lester. I don’t know why I ever married you.”

“Hey now.” I say.

“It’s not like you’re a real gem.” Kitty tells Sam.

“You shut your mouth bitch.” Sam tells her.

“Don’t talk to my wife that way.” Chaz says standing.

I knew my brother had a temper but no one had a temper like Sam Hess.

Sam shoves his chair away and I jump as it clatters to the floor.

“Everyone just calm down.” I say.

“Come on. We’re leaving.” Sam says grabbing my arm in a painful grip and pulling me out of my chair.

“He doesn’t have to go with you.” Kitty says following us to the front door.

“He’s mine and he will go and do as I say.” Sam says putting on his jacket.

I grab mine in my hands.

“Lester.” Chaz says.

I look at them.

“I’m sorry.” 

Sam opens the door and stalks out.

“Don’t go with him.” Kitty tells me.

“It will only be worse if I don’t. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

She nods, her face scared.

I nod at them before walking out and closing the door behind me.

“Come on!” Sam shouts from the car.

I hurry over and get in.

He speeds out of the driveway.

“Sam.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay but I just wanted to say that-”

“I don’t care to know what you have to say. When we get home you are going to march your ass upstairs and prepare yourself. I am not taking no for an answer tonight. It seems that you have forgotten who you belong to and I am not having that. No sir.”

I clench my hands.

“I don’t belong to you Sam. I don’t belong to anyone but myself. I am not your property to abuse and use as you want.”

“What did you say?”

I lick my lips.

“I am a free man and I willingly married you like an idiot. But I did love you Sam, I really did.”

I get all choked up.

I shake my head as my vision becomes blurry with tears.

He’s awfully quiet.

“Get out.” He says pulling to the side of the road.

“What?”

“I said get out, right now!”

He leans over and opens the car door before pushing me out.

“Sam.”

He slams the door shut and speeds away.

I stand there shivering before taking out my cell phone.

I didn’t want to burden Kitty or my brother.

I shiver again and bite my lip.

Maybe….no.

Well.

No Lester.

He did offer. Maybe not for this but well.

I stare down at my phone.

Heck.

I dial the operator.

“Operator, how can I direct your call?”

“Yes. Can you patch me through to Leroy’s Motor Inn?”

“One moment please.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Leroy’s Motor Inn.”

“Hi, yeah. Can I have room 23?”

The phone rings and I consider hanging up.

Hang up Lester, just hang up.

“Hello?”

“Yes. It’s me Lester.”

“Lester. What a surprise.”

“Yah. I was wondering if you could come and get me.”

He quiet.

“Hello? Are you there?”

“I’m here. Where are you?”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

*********************

We eat at the dingy little dinner but the food wasn’t bad at all.

“And he just left you there?”

I nod.

He snorts.

“Real classy guy you picked there Lester.”

“Oh yah. Real classy.”

He smiles.

“So what are you going to do?”

I shrug.

“You can’t stay with him. I’ve seen men like Sam Hess before and he won’t be satisfied until he has killed your soul.”

I shiver.

“Well, he’s not too far off then.”

“Lester.” He says seriously.

“What can I do? Sam won’t settle for a divorce and heck. He has all the money, I’ll be out in the streets.”

“Sounds to me like your brother and his wife are willing to help you fight. You should let them.”

“I just don’t want to be a burden you know?”

He nods.

I set down my fork.

“So.” I say.

“Come on. I can’t in good conscious let you got back to Sam tonight.”

“Yah. I am not sure I feel comfortable sharing a room with a strange man.”

“Who said I was going to share? I was just taking you over so that you can get a room for yourself.”

I laugh.

“Well. Lead on then.”

We walk out of the dinner and walk down the dark walkway.

He loops his arm with mine.

It felt good to be touched like this.

I never really did have friends, and certainly not one who patted me on the back or hugged.

“Though you could stay with me if you wanted.” He says.

I swallow.

“I don’t-I don’t think that would be wise.”

“I never said it was the right choice. Just an option you have.”

I look up at him.

“Maybe.”

He leans down towards me and for the first time in years, anticipation and arousal burn deep in my belly.

I swallow.

“Maybe.” I say again.

His hand cups the back of my head as his lips touch mine.

I fist my hands in his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t want to make Chaz an asshole like he is in the show. I thought Lester needed some back up and Kitty and Chaz were the ones who could give it to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I snuggle down further into the pillow.

Malvo tightens his arm around my waist.

I blink my eyes open.

“Morning.” He rumbles against the back of my neck.

“Morning.”

“I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah, real good.”

“Good because your phone has been vibrating for the last hour.”

I groan.

He kisses my shoulder before rolling away.

I sit up and reach for my pants.

I pull out my phone.

I had fifteen text messages from Kitty and I send her one back letting her know that I am alive and well.

There are twenty-five missed calls from Sam.

I sigh and fall back onto the bed.

“Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then I suppose you should get home.”

“Yeah.”

I roll over to look at him.

“Maybe in a few hours.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Heck, I’ve never taken a day off. They can live without me for a day.”

He grazes his fingers down my arm and I shiver.

“Your husband is going to be really angry.”

“Let him stew a bit.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“No.”

“If he threatens you or if he tries to hit you I want you to hide somewhere where he can’t get to you and call me. I’ll take care of him.”

I smile.

“Shouldn’t I call the police?”

“Nah. They can’t help you the way I can.”

I wiggle closer.

“And in what way can you help me?”

“A lot of different ways.” 

His nose touches my forehead and I close my eyes.

“Wish I could stay like this forever.” I say quietly.

“You could.”

“How?”

“Run away with me.”

I laugh.

“I’m serious Lester.”

“We’re adults, we can’t just run away.”

“Sure we can.”

I throw my arms around him.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Good.”

His lips touch my head before moving down to my forehead and moving lower to my cheek.

I suck in a breath as I feel my arousal flare.

His hands smooth down my back.

“Give me a memory I will always remember.” I tell him.

“Oh I will.”

*********************

“Where the fuck have you been?” Sam yells as I step out of the taxi.

I pay the driver.

I walk up the path towards the house.

“I asked you a question.”

“I just didn’t think I should be here all alone with you is all.”

“Don’t you lie to me.”

“I am not lying.”

“Get your ass in the house.”

I walk around him and get into the house.

I shiver as I feel his angry gaze on me.

He slams the door shut and I hurry to the kitchen.

I walk around to the other side of the island, making sure to keep it between us.

“I called your work and they said you hadn’t showed up. I didn’t know where the heck you were.”

“Like I said, I just didn’t think it was wise to be here with you last night.”

“I didn’t give you permission to stay out all night.”

“You left me standing by the side of the road!”

“Shut up!” He yells slamming his palm down against the counter top.

I jump.

He moves around to come closer and I shuffle in the opposite direction.

“When I call you, you answer the phone.” He says pointing at me.

I nod.

“Now tell me where the heck you were.”

“I was-I mean, heck Sam. What was I supposed to do?”

He frowns and cocks his head.

“What.”

“I don’t think I can live like this anymore.” I say quietly.

He moves towards me again and I am too slow to move away.

He grabs me by my arm and pushes me up against the fridge.

I gasp as my arm explodes in pain.

“Sam, please.”

“If you think you can leave me then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what did you mean? Hmm?”

“I just meant that maybe we should speak to someone.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. A marriage counselor maybe?”

“And is this counselor going to tell me something I don’t already know? It’s your fault this marriage isn’t working.”

“Hey now, that is not fair.”

“I am sick of listening to you bitch and moan. Some days I can’t even stand to look at you.”

I swallow.

“Don’t say those things.”

“Or what? What are you going to do?”

“It is not my fault that this isn’t working. I have been good to you and I tried. I really did.”

“So it’s my fault then?”

“Yes!”

He slaps me.

“You should be thanking me for marrying you. Who else would have wanted you? You were practically begging me to take you in.”

“I never-”

“You were so eager to be fucked and I figured you were good enough that I could enjoy you for a while.”

Sudden anger burns in my chest.

“You didn’t have to marry me if you didn’t want to. I think you had enough whores to fuck you, I know you do now.”

He punches me in the nose and I can feel it break.

I cup my hand over my nose as blood gushes out.

I moan in pain.

“I supposed you’re going to blame me for this too.”

He shoves me away and I watch as he washes his hand.

“You broke my nose!”

“Yeah? What of it? It’s not like you were ever pretty to look at.”

He walks out.

I grab a dish towel and press it against my nose.

Tears burn my eyes.

I shouldn’t have talked back.

I should have kept my mouth shut.

I grab the car keys and make my way to the garage.


	4. Chapter 4

“Where are you?”

“Uh, what?”

“You heard me.”

I look around.

“I’m at the house.”

“Lester. Don’t lie to me.”

“How do you know I’m lying?”

He sits down next to me and I jump before groaning in pain.

He hangs up his cell phone.

“I followed you.”

“Well.” I shrug.

“What happened to your nose?”

“What do you think? I couldn’t keep my mouth shut.”’

“Lester. This is not your fault.”

“Still. I never learn. You know, Sam is right.”

“Are you listening to yourself? Sam is not right.”

“I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Lester.”

“Just forget it. It’s not good to dwell on these things.”

“Why?”

“Pardon?”

“Why is it not good to dwell on these things? Especially things that put you in the hospital.”

“I just. I don’t want to be bitter. I want to live my life and enjoy at least parts of it.”

“And Sam?”

I shake my head.

“I shouldn’t have married him.” I admit after a moment. “He was a bully in high school and he’s a bully now.”

“So why did you?”

“Because I made myself believe that he had changed, that he wasn’t the Sam I knew from before.”

I sniff and instantly regret it.

I put my finger against the bridge of my nose.

“Heck…just heck.”

I wipe away my bitter tears.

I was so darn mad at myself.

All these years I had been miserable and it was my fault.

I had put myself in this situation.

“In my experience, if you let a man break your nose the next time he tries to break your spine.”

“Sam…no way. Mm-mm. I mean, I don’t think.”

“If that were me in your position, I would have killed that man.”

I stare at him before laughing a little.

“Well now…” I raise my eyebrows. “Come on.”

He stares back at me seriously.

“You said he bullied you in high school right?”

“Four years. Well, three and a half plus middle school. Gave me an ulcer. You know what, one time he put me in an oil barrel and rolled me in the road.” I admit quietly, ashamed.

“Seriously?”

I nod.

He leans in closer to me.

“This is a man who doesn’t deserve to draw breath.”

“Yeah, okay. But uhh…here’s the thing-”

“No. That is the thing. It’s time to put an end to it once and for all.”

I sigh feeling frustrated.

Malvo wasn’t making any sense.

The thought of killing a man.

I shiver.

“What am I supposed to do?” I ask him. “Heck, you’re so sure about it. Maybe you should just kill him for me.” I joke.

He smiles.

“You are asking me to kill this man.”

“No, that was-I was joking. Malvo, come on.”

“Mr. Nygaard?”

I look at the nurse.

“Yeah, that’s me. Just one second.” I tell her before looking back at Malvo. “We-we’re just talking right? We’re just blowing off steam.”

“Just one word. Yes or no.”

“Sir?”

“Yah, I’m coming.”

I stand up.

“I’ll be here.” Malvo says. “Waiting.”

I look down at him before following the nurse.

I shake my head.

I don’t know what has gotten into Malvo but he sure was acting strange.

When I get out, Malvo is still sitting there.

He stands as I approach.

“So what did the doctor say?”

“It’s broken.”

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

“Better make it something I can eat with a straw.”

He smiles.

“So where does Sam usually hang out?”

“What?”

*********************

“Lester!” Pearl says hurrying over to me.

“Yah, good morning there Pearl.”

“I didn’t think you would be coming in today.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, come on.”

I frown at her.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Sam.”

“What about Sam?”

“Haven’t you heard? It’s all over the news. Lester, Sam is dead.”

I feel my legs give out from under me.

She helps me into a chair.

I take deep breaths.

“Lester?”

“I have to go.”

“You’re in no condition to drive.”

“I’ll be alright.”

I stand on shaky legs and make my way back outside.

I lean over behind one of the bushes as I get sick.

I take a few gasping breaths before hurrying to the car.

I drive over to Leroy’s Motor Inn.

He is not in his room so I go over to the dinner.

I walk over to the booth he’s sitting in.

He looks at me.

“How are you feeling today?” He asks.

His hand touches mine.

I move my hands away and look into his dark eyes.

“Uh…did you…jeez. Did you really kill him? Sam?”

“Oh my god. Is Sam dead?” He says before smiling and continuing to eat. “How do you feel about that?”

I press my fist against my mouth for a moment trying to compose myself.

“He is my husband and now he’s dead. How am I supposed to feel about it?”

“I don’t know. Relived?”

“Relieved? This is a tragedy, I never-”

“Well, why’d you kill him then?”

I stare at him.

What?

“Now hold on a second! I never…”

“Well actually you did. Remember? Yes or no.”

“I never said yes.” I whisper.

“Didn’t say no.”

“No. That won’t…come on. In a court of law…”

“Who said anything about a court of law?”

“I am his husband, who do you think the cops are going to investigate first?”

“You have nothing to worry about, it won’t come to that.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I took care of it.”

“How?”

“The least you know the better.”

“Malvo.”

“Lester. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.”

“Trust me on this Lester.”

I bite my lip.

“How?”

“Do you really want to know?”

I shake my head.

“Malvo. This isn’t, I mean. I just…” I sigh.

“Lester.”

I look at him.

“At least now you can live your life knowing that you are safe from him.”

“I know, but I just don’t think he had to die.”

“It was the only way. You know deep down that it was.”

“I…”

“Now you don’t have to just enjoy some parts of your life. Now it’s time for you to really start living.”

“I suppose.”

“I know that you’ll see it my way soon enough.”


	5. Chapter 5

When I get home, Chaz and Kitty are waiting for me.

I go up to them.

Kitty throws her arms around me.

“I am glad that you are alright.”

“I’m fine, it’s just been one heck of a day.” 

She nods understanding.

“Well I for one am glad that bastard is dead.”

“Chaz.” Kitty reprimands.

“No. I know he hurt you all the time and don’t you dare tell me he wasn’t the one who broke your nose.” My brother says pointing at me.

“He did hurt me, a lot. But I didn’t want him dead.”

“We know hon. You could never hurt anyone.” Kitty puts her arm around me.

Chaz takes the keys from me and leads us all into the house.

Kitty goes into the kitchen to make us some coffee.

“Now, do you know anything? The cops are going to be all over you wanting information. It is in your best interest to tell me anything and all you know.” Chaz tells me.

“Look, I know you are my lawyer and it’s your job to ask these things but I don’t know nothing. I swear.”

“Alright. When the cops come to questions you, let me do the talking.”

I nod.

“Here.” Kitty says handing me a cup of coffee.

“Thanks Kitty.”

I take a sip of hot coffee and the doorbell rings.

Chaz looks at me before going to open the front door.

I sit at the counter, Kitty stands beside me.

“Hello Lester.”

“Vern. Hello.”

I shake his hand.

“How are you?”

“As well as can be expected.”

He nods his head.

“This is Molly, my Lieutenant.”

“Hello.”

She nods back.

“We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions if that’s fine with you.”

“Depends on the type of questions.” Chaz says.

“Vern, you remember my brother Chaz.”

“Oh yah, little Chazzy. Always following around Lester.”

“Yah. Chaz is a lawyer now.” I tell him.

“That so?”

“Would you like a cup of coffee? Freshly brewed.” Kitty says.

“That would be nice.” Vern says. “Molly?”

“Uh, just a glass of water will be fine.”

Kitty pats my shoulder before going to serve our guests.

“Please, have a seat.” I say leading them over to the living room.

“So. What can I help you with?” I ask.

“What I want to know is how the public knew of Sam’s death before my brother.” Chaz interrupts.

“So sorry about that Lester.” Vern says.

“Oh I know, you can’t always keep things secret. Not in our little town.”

“That still isn’t an excuse.” Chaz says.

“We tried to keep the crime scene contained but it happened in a public and frequently populated area.” Molly says.

I nod.

“Where did all this happen exactly?” I ask.

Vern and Molly exchange glances.

“The Lucky Penny.” Vern says.

I swallow.

“Here we are.” Kitty says handing out water and coffee.

“Thanks.” Molly says.

“Now Lester, we are doing all we can to solve this but we want to know if there is anything on your end that we need to know?” Vern asks.

I shake my head.

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Vern asks.

“Oh yah.”

Vern nods.

“If there is anything you can tell us about Sam’s business.” Vern says.

“Lester has no kind of involvement with Sam’s business.” Chaz tells him.

“Well, it’s a puzzler.” Vern says.

“Was Sam….I mean, how did he…”

“He was stabbed in the back of the head with a knife.” Molly says.

“Oh jeez.” I say leaning forward and taking deep breaths.

“Now Lester, Sam was found in a very compromising position. It seems that he was having sex with a stripper from the Lucky Penny, a woman called Gina.” Vern adds.

“Gina.” I repeat.

“Yah. Seems that Sam was a regular there and he and this woman had a long history of having intercourse in a back room. The manager was might upset about that but there was nothing he could do to stop Sam from coming in and making trouble.”

“Sam mentioned Gina before.”

“Is that right?”

I nod.

“Yah, we were at dinner at my brother’s the other day and he mentioned her.”

“That’s right. I remember him talking about this woman.” Kitty says.

“So your husband had been having an affair with this woman?” Molly asks.

I nod.

“Do you know how long?”

“No.”

“Could there be anyone else who wanted Sam dead?” Vern asks.

“I don’t know, Sam knew how to cause trouble.”

“Yah, I sure remember the amount of trouble he caused you in school.”

I nod.

“Well there are rumors that Mr. Hess had ties to that crime syndicate out of Fargo.” Molly says.

“Like I said before, Lester was not involved with his husband’s business.” Chaz says.

“I understand that but if he heard something.” Molly insists.

“Sam was never usually around and when he was he was not working or taking any calls.” I say.

Vern nods.

“Alright then Lester. Thank you and I really am sorry.”

I nod.

Molly looks like she wants to say something else but Vern walks to the front door.

I sit back in my chair with a sigh.

“So much for you letting me do the talking.”

“Sorry Chaz but I have nothing to hide and wouldn’t it look more suspicious if I clammed up?”

“He’s right hon.” Kitty says.

“We have to set up a meeting with Sam’s lawyer and find out if he had a will.” Chaz says.

“Hon, I don’t think Lester cares about that right now.” Kitty says.

“It’s alright. You can take care of that right Chaz?” I ask.

“Sure.”

“Good. Then let me know once you get in touch with him.”

********************

I answer the door.

“Oh. Hiya Vern. What can I do for you?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

I open the door further and he walks in.

He takes off his hat and looks around.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Nah.”

“So what can I do for you then?”

“What happened to your nose?”

“Oh. I uhh-it was an accident.”

He nods but I know he doesn’t believe me.

“Did you go to the hospital?”

“Oh yah, they set it.”

“Did you talk to anyone while you were there?”

“Pardon?”

“It’s just that there was a witness who said that you were talking to this man and that you were thick as thieves, she heard you mention Sam.”

“No. I don’t think so.”

My heart starts beating rapidly in my chest.

“You sure?”

“Yah.”

He sighs and looks around.

I swallow and my hands twitch at my side.

“I thought I might come over and find out. This witness is real sure that she heard you talking about Sam and I know that you and he never had a good relationship. Heck, I was shocked to find out you had married him.”

I nod.

“I know Sam and I had our differences but I loved him.” I say quietly.

“Did Sam break your nose?”

I look away and nod.

He sighs.

“Look Lester, I know that you would never…but I had to be sure.”

“I understand Vern, you’re just doing your job.”

“Thank you for understanding Lester. Well, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing then.”

“Sure. Have a good one.”

“You too.”

I close the door after him and I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Is he gone?”

I turn to look at Malvo.

“Yah. He’s gone.”

“Good.”

He sets down the shot gun.

“What were you going to do with that?”

He looks down at the shot gun.

“This is just back up.”

“To what?” I ask.

“Never mind that, come on. Let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know exactly what Chaz does, I know he works at an office. I just thought it would be fitting if he was a lawyer in this AU. On a different note, does anyone think Chaz’s (don’t know the actors real name) voice sounds like Tom Cruises’? Or is it just me?


	6. Chapter 6

“Hiya Bo.”

“Lester.” He says nodding.

I open the door and he walks in.

“How are things?

“Oh yah, real good. Listen Lester, I just came by to say how sorry I was and to tell you that I have processed Sam’s policy and you will receive the money shortly.”

“Thank you. It’s good to know what with Sam’s funeral and all.”

“Yah, I bet. Anyway, that’s it. I’ll be going now.”

“Well thank you for coming by.”

“You’re welcome. If you have any questions then just give me a call.”

“You betcha. Thank you again.”

He nods and walks out.

I close the door.

Finally I could start to get over all of this.

*****************

I stand as Vern comes into my office.

“Vern.”

“Lester.”

He takes a seat and I sit back down.

“How are you then?” He asks.

“As well as can be expected.”

He nods.

“Came by to let you know that we’ve made progress in Sam’s case.”

“Oh yah?”

“We’ve also made some arrests.”

“Really?”

“Yah. Turns out that the woman Sam was involved with, Gina, well she confessed having to do something with the murder.”

I stare at him in shock.

“What?”

“She was angry at Sam, apparently he had promised to give her a large amount of money and then he said he was going to marry her and take care of her. A real mess.”

“I bet.”

“When Sam didn’t come through on his promises she convinced a boyfriend to kill him.”

“I can’t- I mean. Wow.”

“Real shocker, I know. Things are pretty much resolved with this.”

I take a deep breath.

I don’t know how Malvo did it but I was surprised.

“Well thank you Vern for getting this solved so quickly.”

“Just doing my job. Heard you were having the funeral on Saturday.”

“Yah.”

“The wife and I might come by.”

“You’re always welcomed.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

I stand and shake his hand.

“Thank you again Vern.”

“You’re welcome. Take care.”

“You too.”

I watch him leave and then I sit back down.

“Hiya Lester.”

“Oh, hiya Pearl.”

“How you doing?”

“Good.”

“I am glad.”

I nod.

She smiles a little and looks away.

“Can I do anything for you?”

“Oh. No. Well. I saw that you opened a new account the other day.”

“Right.”

“I told you before that I didn’t like you taking my clients but well, you have a lot going on right now so I’ll let this one go.”

I purse my lips.

“Actually, I know that you said that before but the client preferred me to you so I had to take care of it. Don’t think the boss would be glad to lose a client because of you.”

She clenches her jaw.

“Well then. Glad you could help someone for once in your life.”

I clear my throat.

“Excuse me but perhaps one of you could help me.”

I look as Malvo stands behind Pearl.

“How can I help you?” Pearl asks with a sickly sweet smile.

I roll my eyes.

“Yes. I would like to open an account but I heard that the person who usually takes care of that is a real bitch.” 

Pearl splutters angrily.

He looks at me. 

“Perhaps you could help me.”

I nod.

Malvo comes in and closes the door.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

He smiles and comes towards me.

I resisted the urge to cower.

It would take me a long while to stop feeling like prey.

His hand caresses down my cheek.

I look towards the windows but the blinds are closed.

“Well, what can I help you with then?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

He leans down and kisses me.

“Your brother called and left a message on your machine.”

“Better call him back then.”

“Later.” He says walking me back towards my desk.

“What are you doing?”

“Take a guess.”

His lips take mine in a passionate kiss and he pushes me up on the desk.

I groan.

“I’m at work.” I say against his mouth.

“I know. It makes it more interesting.”

I groan and heck if I don’t become instantly aroused.

“Someone will hear us.”

“Good.”

“I just-I don’t think it’s proper.”

He looks down at me.

“Alright. I don’t want to ruin your reputation.”

I sigh feeling relieved that he isn’t angry about my rejection.

“Thank you for understanding.”

“No problem.”

He moves away then looks back at me.

“Maybe I could just suck you off.”

I close my eyes and swallow my moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Hi hands unbutton my pants and I grab the edge of my desk.

I watch him go down on his knees in front of me.

“I can’t believe I am agreeing to this.”

He smiles.

“Just think that today you’ll be more of a man than you were yesterday.”

“How do you figure?”

“I’m down on my knees about to take your dick in my mouth. No one else can say that.”

I laugh and then groan as his lips close around me.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for cutting it off at the sexy part but I really don’t want to get into that. Anyway, decided not to kill Pearl this time. Thought I don’t think Malvo would be opposed.


	7. Chapter 7

“Lester.”

“Hiya Chaz. Just got your message.”

“Yah. The lawyer wants to see you tomorrow morning at ten.”

“You’ll be there right?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I’ll be there.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then and thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

I hang up the phone.

“What did he say?”

I look at Malvo who is sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

I take a sip of my coffee before answering.

“Lawyer wants to see me tomorrow morning. Chaz is going to meet me there.”

He nods.

“I could go and wait for you in the lobby.”

I shake my head.

“I don’t want anyone to know about us yet, it’s too soon.”

“I understand. It was just a suggestion.”

I lean over the counter and kiss him lightly.

“Thank you. Will you be here tonight?”

“If you want me to.”

“I do.”

“Then I will be here.”

“And tomorrow?”

“And the day after.”

“I am glad you stayed.”

“I let my boss know I would be delayed a few weeks.”

“And what did he say?”

“He was not happy but there is nothing he can do about it.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“Don’t worry about it. You better get going, you don’t want to be late.”

“Hmm.” I nod drinking the last of my coffee.

I put my cup in the sink and kiss him before walking out.

********************

“Max.” I say surprised to see him. “What are you doing here?”

“The lawyer told me to be here. Don’t act so surprised. Sam always like me better, more than he liked you in fact.”

It stings to know that Sam confided in this man, that he was friends with this man.

That he cared enough to put him in the will.

“Well. Apparently not enough to fuck you.” I tell him.

He stares at me and I leave him there in the hall and go looking for my brother.

“Come back here you son of a bitch!” Max says wrenching me back by my wrist.

I hiss in pain.

“Let him go.” Chaz says walking up behind me.

Max lets me go and I hold my wrist protectively towards my chest.

“I know you had something to do with this and I will not rest until the truth comes out.” Max tells me.

“The truth already did come out. Come on Lester, don’t waste your time with this bastard.” Chaz says leading me away.

“This way please.” The secretary says leading us into the office.

Max sits next to me and I ignore him.

“The will is pretty clear. Mr. Hess left his business to Max Gold and the rest of his estate and accounts to his husband, Lester Nygaard.” The lawyer says.

“What!” Max demands standing.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“This has to be a mistake. Sam didn’t care for this little bitch.” Max says pointing at me.

“Mr. Gold, I suggest you calm yourself before I have you removed.” The lawyer says.

I bite my lip to contain my smile.

“Fuck you.” Max tells the lawyer.

He turns to look at me and I look up at him.

“I will make sure you go down for this, I know you had him killed. Watch your back.” He threatens.

“I suggest you shut your mouth before I have you arrested.” Chaz tells him.

Max spits on me before storming out.

The lawyer hands me a tissue and I wipe my cheek.

“I will proceed in transferring the three bank accounts your husband had to your name and of filling out the necessary paperwork.” The lawyer tells me.

“Thank you.”

When we leave the office, I go to the bathroom to wash my face.

“I want you to be careful. Men like Max Gold know people who are willing to do anything for money.”

“I’ll be fine.” I assure him.

With Malvo around I know I’ll be safe.

“Well just don’t go out late and make sure someone is always with you.”

“Don’t worry about me Chaz.”

“Lester. This is not like when Sam was angry and you could placate him with sex or by giving him time to cool off. Max might try to do something stupid.”

“Alright. Will it make you feel better if I hired a bodyguard?”

“It would make me feel better. But where are you going to find one?”

“I think I might know someone.”

Chaz and I go to lunch before parting ways.

He had to get back to work and I drove home.

The lawyer had given me statements of the accounts that now belonged to me but I hadn’t looked at them.

When I get home, Malvo is there as promised.

I put the papers on the kitchen counter.

“How did it go?”

I hug him.

“Better than expected considering I didn’t think Sam would leave me anything.”

“Hmm.”

I look up at him and smile.

He kisses me, his hands caressing down my arms.

I hiss as his hand squeezes my right wrist.

“What happened?” 

I hide my hand behind my back.

“Nothing.”

“Lester.”

I sigh.

“I ran into someone.”

“Who?”

He takes my arm and looks down at my wrist.

It really smarted and I knew I would have a bruise come morning.

“No one.”

“If someone hurt you then I want to know about it.”

“Just someone who worked for Sam.”

“And this person doesn’t like you?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I think he might have liked Sam as more than just a friend. But as far as I know Sam never looked at him that way. I was the only man Sam ever went with, he preferred to cheat on me with women.”

“And this man assaulted you why?”

“Because he is mad that Sam is dead and he was even more upset after he heard that Sam left me everything except the company.”

He raises his eyebrows.

“I’m sure it was a surprise considering the way Sam treated you.”

“Yeah. It really is the strangest thing isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Well that Sam would leave everything to me. I would have thought that he would have changed it. I mean, I don’t think he ever really loved me.”

“Maybe in this way he can repay you for all the years of hell he put you through.”

I shrug.

“Now tell me who this man is.”

“Why?”

“You might not like to dwell on things but I prefer a different method.”

“No. I don’t want you getting into any trouble.”

He stares down at me, his dark eyes intense and I resist the urge to lower my gaze.

“Alright.” He finally says. “We’ll do things your way but if that bastard hurts you again, he’s dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you for reading and coming with me on this weird little journey.

Three months later

“How long are you going to be gone then?”

“Just a few days.”

“And you think they’re going to understand that you don’t want to work there?”

“I’ll make them understand.”

I nod.

“Okay then.”

“Now listen to me.”

I look up at him.

“I want you to call me in case any bastard starts giving you trouble. I know you said you were going to be staying with your brother the whole time I’m gone but I don’t like the fact that Max Gold has been silent this whole time.”

“No, I understand.”

“Good.”

He kisses me and I follow him down the hall to the front door.

“Take care then Malvo.”

“When are you going to call me by my first name?” He smiles.

I shrug.

“I don’t know. Malvo just seems so much more you than Lorne.”

He laughs a little.

“Alright. If you like it so much I suppose I can be known as Malvo only.”

“Well if you’re sure, I don’t want to make you feel like you have to change just for me.”

He kisses me softly and I throw my arm around his shoulders to keep him in place.

I elongate the kiss.

“I sure am going to miss you.” I tell him.

“Me too but then I’ll be back for good.”

I kiss him again.

“I can’t wait.”

*******************

“Nygaard.”

“Jeez.” I say jumping up from my seat.

Max comes into my office and closes the door.

I look around but as always, the blinds are closed.

I swallow.

He stares at me.

“I bet you think you’re very smart.”

“N-no. I would never…” I clear my throat.

“I know you hired someone to kill Sam.”

“I didn’t.”

“You can deny it all you want but I know what you did.”

“Well that is your opinion.”

“I am going to talk to the police and I’m going to tell them all I know.”

“About what? That my husband liked to sleep around?”

He comes closer and I back away.

“I don’t know how you did it to make him leave you everything. You sure as hell don’t deserve it.”

“He was my husband Max, mine. And I am the one who gave him the best years of my life.”

“You never gave him your best anything. He always complained that sex with you was the worst thing.”

“Hey now.”

“We both know that money belongs to me and you are going to make sure I get it or we are going to have a problem. Do you understand me?”

I look at the stapler right near to where I’m standing.

I look back at him.

“I said, do you understand me?”

“I can’t do that.”

“Yes you can and you will.”

“I think it’s time you left.”

“Or what?”

I grab the stapler and try to hit him on the head with it but he grabs my arm and he slams it down against the edge of the desk.

I yell out in pain.

“Lester?”

I look at Bill standing in the doorway.

He looks at me before looking at Max.

He closes the door and I hear him hurry away shouting.

I look at Max.

“You get me that money Lester or I will kill you.”

He releases me and I fall down into my chair.

“What’s the problem then?” The security guard says opening the door.

“This man assaulted me.” I tell him.

“Shut up.” Max says raising his hand threateningly.

“Sir.”

The security guard comes forward and takes Max by the arm.

“Don’t worry Mr. Nygaard, we’ve already called the police.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

I hold my arm to my chest and I feel like I’m about to be sick with the pain.

“Lester?”

I look at Bill.

“Yah?”

“You okay there?”

“No. I think he broke my hand.”

“I’ll go get you some ice.”

“Sure. Thanks Bill.”

He hurries away.

“Lester.” Vern says.

“You got here awfully quick.”

“Yah. I was in the neighborhood.”

“Good thing.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“Well he did something to my hand.”

“Do you want to press charges?”

I look down at my swelling hand.

“Yah, I think I will.”

He nods.

“Why don’t you get to the hospital and I will send someone over there to take your statement.”

“Sure Vern, thanks.”

I stand and he comes to help me.

Bill meets us in the hallway and offers to drive me to the hospital.

I look at Max as he is being handcuffed.

“I won’t let you take what’s mine.” I tell him.

“Sam was mine, he was mine and you took him from me you bitch!”

The police try to restrain him.

“Wow. That guy.” Bill says shaking his head.

“Yah.”

“I hope you don’t mind but I called your brother.”

I sigh.

“It’s fine. Thanks Bill.”

“Sure. No problem.”

When we get to the hospital, the female officer and my brother are waiting for me.

“I already signed you in.” Chaz says coming over. “Jesus Lester, what the heck happened?”

“Max Gold came to the bank.”

“For Pete’s sake.”

“Don’t worry. Vern is taking care of it.”

“Well good. I already told Officer Molly all about what happened with him at the lawyer’s office.”

“It’s Lieutenant.” Molly says.

“Oh right.” I say.

“Mr. Nygaard.” The nurse calls.

I walk over to her and follow her to the back.

They take x-rays of my hand and when they show that it’s broken, I wait to get a cast.

“Mr. Nygaard.” Molly says poking her head around the door.

“Yah?”

“If I could ask you a few questions while you wait.”

“Oh yah. It’s just, could you see if the nurse is around? My hand, well it hurts like the dickens.”

“Oh right.”

She goes back out and then comes back with the nurse.

She gives me two white pills and I take them.

I try to force myself to relax while the painkillers kick in.

“Mr. Nygaard.”

“Yah?”

“Could you tell me what happened at the bank?”

“Right. Well, Max came in and started accusing me of killing my husband and then he threatened to go to the police with some story about my involvement with Sam’s death unless I gave him all the money Sam left me.”

“I see. And why would he do that? I mean why would he say that you had something to do with Mr. Hess’s death?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmm. And when exactly did he break your hand?”

“When he was threatening me. I tried to defend myself and he grabbed my arm and slammed it down against the edge of the desk.”

“Why do you think Mr. Gold is so upset?”

“He has always had feelings for Sam.”

“Romantic feelings you mean?”

I nod.

“I see.”

“As far as I know Sam never…but Max has never liked me. Not since the day we met.”

“Well, thank you for your cooperation. We will be in touch.”

“Sure. Thank you.”

She walks out and Chaz comes in.

He stares down at me.

“The doctor says that once the cast is put in that you can go home.”

“Good.”

“I called Lorne.”

“Wha-Chaz.”

“What Lester?”

“I wish you hadn’t called him.”

“He told me to look after you.”

“Well he shouldn’t have. I’m fine.”

“Your hand is broken!”

“It’s not like you could have done anything to stop it from happening.”

“It doesn’t matter. I called him and he said he will get things fixed quickly.”

I sigh and lay my head down against the pillow.

*******************

“Lester?”

I look at Kitty.

“A police officer is here to see you.”

Vern comes in after Kitty.

I sit up in my chair.

“Hiya Vern.”

“Lester.” He nods. “How’s the hand?”

“Good.”

“Wanted to let you know that…well. Max Gold is dead.”

I swallow and immediately start coughing.

Kitty pounds my back.

“You alright there Lester?” Vern asks.

I nod.

Kitty hands me a glass of water and I take a few sips.

“Fine. Sorry about that.”

“Well like I was saying, Max is dead.”

“How?”

“Killed himself.”

I open my mouth.

“Yah. His maid found him. He hung himself.”

A cold shivers moves down my spine.

“He left a note. Mostly says how he couldn’t live without Sam.”

I close my mouth.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all of this.”

I nod.

“Well thanks for letting me know.”

“Just thought you might like to know, that way you don’t have to worry about him.”

“No, right.”

“I’ll be going then.”

“Thank you Vern.”

“It seems like we’ve gotten a lot of action these past few months.”

“Yah.”

“I always complain about slow days but I sure hope this isn’t a trend.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll see you around then Lester.”

“Take care Vern.”

I take another sip of water.

“Hon, Lorne called and said he’s on his way back.”

“Oh. Thank you Kitty.”

“No problem. Lunch will be ready soon.”

“Okay.”

We eat lunch and then Malvo arrives around two o’clock.

He has a sandwich and then we drive home.

“You’ve been quiet.” He tells me.

“Yah, it’s just…did you kill Max?”

“I told you I would give him a chance. And I did.”

“Jesus.”

“I will not stand by and let him or anyone else hurt you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but killing is not the answer.”

“I told you, I have my way of taking care of things. And on that note, I took care of business. I am free to be with you.”

“Well, I am glad for that. But you have to promise me that you will not kill anyone else.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Malvo.”

“Lester. I kill people, it’s what I do. I used to do it for money, now I do it to keep you safe.”

I look out the window.

“What if I promise not to kill unless it’s extremely necessary?”

“That is still not what I want but I suppose it’s better than nothing.”

“Good. How long did the doctor said you had to keep the cast on?”

“Few weeks.”

“I suppose you can’t get it wet?”

“No.”

“Then that rules out sex in the shower.”

I can’t help the smile that spreads on my face.

“Why do you always think about sex?” I ask.

“I can’t help it. I like having sex with you, I like doing everything with you.”

Warmth spreads over my chest.

“Well we can still make love, just not anything crazy.”

“Do you know that I have never made love to anyone? Not since you.”

“Well good.”

“I think I like that, only making love with you I mean.”

“I enjoy making love with you. I never knew sex was so enjoyable.”

He shakes his head.

“Sometimes I wish I had taken my time to kill Sam Hess.”

“Don’t say that.”

“You smiled.” He says pointing at me.

“It’s wrong.”

“You still smiled.”

“You’re a bad influence.”

“Good. You need a little bad influence in your life.”

“Not as bad as you.”

“Well that’s too bad because you’re stuck with me now.”

I reach over and take his hand.

“I’m glad it’s with you.”

He squeezes my hand.

“So do you need to take any pain killers before we have sex or are you okay?”

I laugh.

“Why do you always come back to sex?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t think about it too.”

“Shut up. I can’t even look at my office without remembering what we did in there.”

“Might have to break in some day and have sex on Pearl’s desk. Give you something to smile at when you see her.”

Giggles escape me.

“You really are something else.”

“I am one of a kind.” He says smiling proudly.

I shake my head.

I sigh feeling completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bill work at the bank, I don’t know why. He’s not really cop material and I needed a character to come in and save Lester from Max. On a different note, I’m glad that Lester and Malvo are finally going to see each other again in the show. I just hope one of them doesn’t end up dead.


End file.
